Sacrifices
by Panny-Plan
Summary: A for now rating. G/V fic for all you lovers out there. Videl's mom forgot to tell Hurcules something about her and Videl, something that flows in her viens. Today, a force wants Videl's power. Can Gohan save her in time?
1. Don't say a word

Sacrifices  
  
By: Panny-Plan  
  
Summary: A song fic to Creed's "My Sacrifice".  
  
Gohan and Videl are best friends. They do everything together. Including the great saiyan team. But an unlikely force-evil-comes to Earth. For one propose. Videl-and Videl only. Videl's mother forgot to mention one thing before she passed away, leaving Videl with her gift. The gift flowing in her blood. In her veins. The force is willing to destroy the Earth to get to her. Will Gohan turn out the likely hero-or will he have to give up the girl of his dreams to save the fate of the world?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: For now rating really. NC-17 later on  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 ::Don't say a word::  
  
Lily sat on her bed, couching. Her gift didn't make her recover any faster. She held her newborn baby girl in her arms. Videl. Videl Satan. She looked beautiful, so much of her father flaring in her eyes. She had no idea. That the same power flowed in her own blood. In her own veins. She took a deep shattered breath, not wanting to wake the one reason for living.  
  
And then there was him. She couldn't describe him as prince charming- that was for sure. But he always was there for her. And Lily knew.some how.he would take care of his child.  
  
Hercules burst through the hospital room. His daughter, being eight pounds, ten ounces, 21 inches long, was born only yesterday.  
  
Lily looked up at him, smiling widley. "Shhhh. Videl's sleeping."  
  
Hercules looked back to his wife, to his new born daughter. He sat on the bed next to her, smiling at the beautiful creature he had created. He looked at Lily, brushing her black hair out of her eyes. Lily always had some type of special feature. That made her mysterious. He loved that about her. He could never figure that out.  
  
She handed Videl to him. He took her, staring deep into her. Videl's eye lids opened slowly, and sleepily. Big bright blue eyes stared back up at Hercules. She had inherrited his blue eyes. But she had that same thing as Lily. As her mother. They same mysterious quaility.  
  
Hercules gently rocked her, which made Videl giggle. She held out her arms up to the man, waving them. She wanted to be picked up. Tears formed in her big eyes and she let out a wail. It was loud, schreeching, and just like Lily's.  
  
Lily smiled and took Videl again in her arms. She rocked her, and opened her own shirt. Hercules watched her, making notes about being a father. About what he should do.  
  
Lily lifted Videl's head in her shirt, and breast fed her. Hercules blushed and looked away, hoping that she didn't see.  
  
The teenagers were of age twenty one. Their parents didn't aprove of them being so young of parents, but they couldn't have an abortion. They couldn't kill their child.  
  
Lily leaned over to Hercules shoulder. She rested her head on it, gently placing her weight on him. He leaned back to the edge of his bed, letting his wife and baby girl.  
  
Lily's thoughts started to go blank. She hadn't told Hercules yet- that she had devoloped some sort of disease. The doctors weren't quite sure of it. They thought it was cancer. She had never smoked, but they said she was dying of lung cancer. She knew why.  
  
Her father had died of lung cancer. He had smoked his whole life- starting when he was only sixteen. Her mother never smoked, but she spent as much time away from him. She loved him. But she couldn't stand the smoke.  
  
She had tried to keep Lily away from her father. But she coudn't. Lily had breathed in the smoke of her fathers ciggerettes and cigars her whole life.  
  
Lily had inherrited her power from her mother, and her mother. It only ran in woman gense. And now Videl had it. Lily fell asleep in her husbands arms, holding her little girl.  
  
But that was the last time Lily Satan saw the wonderful world around her. Her daughter. Never the less-tell her about the gift in her veins.  
  
A/N: What did ya think? Yes, no, maybe so? This is really just a little chpt to tell you what has been happening, and how Lily Videl's mom died. CHPT 2 up soon! 


	2. Walking on the line

Chapter 2 ::Walking on the line::  
  
But that was sixteen years ago. Videl stands today, powerful, and as beautiful as she was the day she was born. Her thick black hair was usaually tied into neat pigtails. But today, it was pulled back into a dark long pony tail.  
  
Videl walked down stairs, gracefully, trying desperatly to be the graceful daughter her father always wanted. Hercules wanted to raise a young woman like her mother, but he just didn't under stand. That Videl wasn't a young woman. She was still only a little girl.  
  
Hercules had no idea how to raise a girl, or a woman so he raised her the only way he knew how--as a boy. Videl had picked up fighting, and Hercules didn't want to admit it, but she was stronger than he was.  
  
Hercules never mentioned to anyone that he wasn't the real person who destroyed the awful cell, and didn't deny all the glory and fame he recived. But Hercules had one weak spot.  
  
Videl. Shortly after Lily had died, Hercules renamed her middle name. Videl Lily Satan. It had a nice ringing to his ears, and Lily, he thought, would have liked it.  
  
Videl was constantly trying to create some type of image of her mother. But all she recived were blured memories of nobody. A big fat nobody.  
  
Videl had no idea who she looked more like--her father or her mother. She had seen photos, of her parents, on their wedding, when Lily was pregnet, and the day she died. She was holding Videl, close to hre body. As if she let her go, she would lose her daughter forever.  
  
Videl took a deep breath, sighed, and continued her way to breakfast.  
  
*  
  
Queen Syren looked around the room of the busy peasents. She staggared out of her chair, in disgust.  
  
She walked over to her pilot, who was watching star systems under close supervision. He felt her behind him. He began to get nervous, having her majesty so close to a third class. "You majesty, you know I can't work when you hover like your doing so."  
  
The queen smiled sheepishly. "Ofcourse Seezar."  
  
Seezar smiled pleasently. Syren whispered into his ear, "Is that how you treat you humble queen?"  
  
Her voice wasn't stict and commanding anymore. It was suductive and pleading. It sent shivers down Seezar's spine. He looked up at their queen, smiling wide. "Of course not, your highness."  
  
She smiled. He could feel her breath tickling, or teasing his ear. He hated it. "Then," she said, "you shall pay for your forwardness."  
  
Seezar looked up at her, smiling ear to ear. "I can't wait."  
  
The queen smiled at the pilot and continued to command orders to the rest of her crew. SHe turned back to see that Seezar had continued his work, smiling. She chuckled to herself. He would make a good royalty.  
  
She stalked up to her mate, Coldi, who was looking through Syren's crystal ball. He had a determined look on his face, starring at it. She walked beside him, and searched it with him. "What is it?"  
  
Coldi looked down at her, and frowned. He never smiled. Atleased for Syren. "Your sacrifice has been chosen."  
  
"Already?" she asked, peering into the ball herself.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
He rubbed his double chin thoughtfuly. "A young girl. Around sixteen."  
  
Syren had trouble searching her own ball. Her mind was cluttered with thoughts of Seezar, and lust. "Where? Where do we have to travel?"  
  
"Planet Earth. It's a distance out of our way, but it is the closets in our solar system."  
  
Syren nodded, and headed off back to Seezar. She loved visiting him. And when he visited her, late at night, when Coldi was gone, he made love to her.  
  
Seezar sensed her comming. He never knew how to act around her since their first affair. But after the second one, he was used to being completley calm around her. But his pulse skyrockedted, when ever she said his name.  
  
"Seezar..." she pleaded, breathlessly. Seezar shut his eyes, squinting out the lust comming from his mid-hips.  
  
"Yes your majesty?" He took the risk by starring back at her. She gave up.  
  
"Turn the ship around. We're going to planet Earth. For my sacrifice."  
  
"Yes ma'am. For your sacrifice."  
  
"My sacrifice."  
  
  
  
Brings tears to my eyes,  
  
My sacrifice.  
  
And just one limp, just one time,  
  
And angels rules of all the mine,  
  
Brings tears to my eyes,  
  
My sacrifice  
  
A/N: Kind of strange, I admitt it, but I got it done! He isn't that what matters? I think next chapter Videl will meet Gohan or something. I'm not sure. Please read & review! 


End file.
